interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
1221 Blog Pt.5
"The Gods"iDGi-1 Discoveries, page 119. June 3rd, 2028: CONNECTION ESTABLISHED... WELCOME TO EX-NET USER 12212042 TODAY'S DATE IS JUNE 3, 2028. PROXY DETECTED. WOULD YOU LIKE TO LOAD SETTINGS FROM LAST SESSION? Y WOULD YOU BE INTERESTED IN PREMIUM... NNNNNNNNNNN THANK YOU. SETTINGS LOADED. The true fault was with the Greeks and Romans. Sure, we have tablets from Sumeria, etchings from China and cave paintings from Africa, but civilization didn't really change due to Guardian influence until the Ancient Greeks. The statues at the Acropolis and at Delphi. Homer, the Guardians as they help Achilles temper his rage, and later, as they remove the Gods out from Olympus. Later still, when the Romans stole and repurposed Greek myth, the divinity of the Guardians was made central to their mythology. The Guardian of Love, Vos estis ex Amor. The Guardian of Wisdom, Vos estis ex Sapientia. And so on, eight in total. Funny. I had to dig deep on those names. The Church made worshipping and naming the Guardians taboo. They've done everything to remove their divinity, said not to worship them. In 32 years, they've made even finding the names of the Guardians and their history of the Divine a thing of the past. This is what we need to be afraid of! In 32 years, the Church wiped out thousands of years of history, and culture, about these creatures! Call a Guardian Wisdom and you'd be laughed at! Mocked! WHAT ELSE COULD THEY CHANGE SO EASILY! I read all the replies to my post last night. I haven't been able to spend much time on Ex-Net. They'll track me, like they did before. But I took the time to read. You are all so blind. Dismissed! Ridiculed! Mocked! Truthfully, I will continue exposing, even in the face of such a reaction. When the world changes and you all fall to your knees and worship K-1, remember that I was right! Remember it started with those behind the Greeks, those who controlled the Romans, changing their myth and their history! I discovered something this morning. I've mentioned the files I took from Worldview. Hundreds of pages of changes to history, hundreds of documented cases, references to OTHER WORLDS. I think this is the key. Other worlds, that didn't have the Guardians. That weren't visited. Where mankind was able to develop. ALONE. Where Zeus was a God, and not a beggar who sat at the feet of Wisdom and asked for scraps at the table. Where Mars, not Anger, led the Romans to victory against Carthage, Persia and the Gauls. Where Achilles did not conquer his rage, and where Aeneas fled Troy without being guided by ships in the sky. Where Caesar crossed the Rubicon without Doom standing with him. But we are at fault too. We allowed ourselves to be guided so EASILY. We gave up ourselves without a fight. And now, we must make it right. CONNECTION TERMINATED Notes *In Sumerian cuneiform: "YOUR WORLD IS OUR ONLY HOPE OF FREEDOM" References Category:12212042